Harry Potter and the Loralite Gem
by pencilynn
Summary: Why was Lily a witch, and Petunia wasn't? Did Robert Evans cheat on their mother? If he did, who was the woman? What was she? Was she a witch, too? While Harry finds out the secret that even his mother didn't know, a certain gem was stolen by Lord Voldemort. A gem filled by a certain alien's powers. . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four or Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry if I have any mistakes or have the facts wrong. This is my first fanfic, people!

Prologue

Lara sneaked out of Number Four, Privet Drive, carefully erasing her footsteps as she tiptoed out in the night. If her husband knew what she was doing, she'd be placed in front of the Elders, and then divorced before she could even say 'Lorien'. No, she would not let Liren know, as she had a son, a toddler, barely two years old. It wasn't like she wanted to fall in love with a human. Yes, she loved Liren with all her heart but as soon as she saw him, she knew she was in love.

And the Loric didn't fall in love like humans did. She was just minding her own business, doing her job, and he had come in with his wife and daughter. She had gone home thinking all about him all night and couldn't sleep.

So she had gotten to know him, and he had introduced himself as Robert Evans. Today she had gone to his house, meeting him as she had told him too, and confessed her love for him. He told her he loved her too, but he had a wife and a daughter. She didn't blame them for getting involved in this and it was her fault that she had fallen in love with Robert. Now she was really in love with him, she couldn't get out of it. She hoped Liren would forgive her.

She sighed, and then took out her cloak, putting it on. She had so much to think of. Lara walked down the street, and realizing that nobody was there, took a deep breath and ran with a speed no one, not even an athlete would achieve. All she left was a pile of leaves and a trail of smoke.

* * *

Two years later, Rose and Robert Evans had another baby, a girl named Lily. She wasn't like her sister, who was always trying to look pretty, as she was already. She loved to read books, and didn't have gray eyes like her mother's or blue ones like her father, but green ones.

When Lily was the age of ten, she ran around playing with her sister, Petunia. She then caught sight of a boy. She introduced herself, and the boy's name was Severus Snape. She got to know him and soon found out about Hogwarts and magic; that she was a witch. She never knew why she was magic and her sister wasn't.

Little did Lily knew, Robert had an affair with a woman, named Lara who disappeared just after Lily's birth with cryptic words: "The invasion has started. Guard Lily well, as she is one of us." With that she sprinted with a speed Rob had never seen before, leaving him dumbfounded.

So Lily grew up, learning magic, learning about a woman named Lara from her father and putting up with Potter's arrogance and finally after a millionth time of his pestering she agreed to go out with him. She finally knew the real Potter and found out he wasn't really bad after all. After they graduated, Lily Evans and James Potter got married, resulting with a baby named Harry.

On 31st October, Lily and James Potter died leaving Harry, an orphan now, to live with his cruel relatives (aka the Dursleys), never knowing he had another uncle, of his mother's blood, his mother's half-brother. . .

A/N: In case anybody didn't know, Lara is John's mother so Lily is his half-sister. That means John must be 22 years old the year Harry was born, right? So if I'm portraying the story when Harry is fourteen, how old is John now? I'm too lazy to count.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Harry walked down the street, his mind on the subject of his godfather. Sirius Black was on the run now, with the Ministry chasing after him. Harry smiled at that. They wouldn't able to catch him, as the Ministry had absolutely no idea where he was. Harry didn't know too, as Sirius wanted to keep a low profile of what he was doing. Harry was fine with that, as long as his godfather was happy.

The last time Sirius had sent a letter to his godson, he had mentioned that he was on some kind of a tropical island. He also mentioned that he was going to move on to some other dull country soon, too. _I hope he's having fun_, Harry mused.

Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man who, also, was deep in thought. They didn't realize they were heading for each other until they hit each other. "OUCH!" They both cried out, clutching their heads. "Watch where you're going, will you?" said the man. "Oh, never mind, I guess it's my fault, anyway."

"Sorry," Harry said. The man laughed and held out his hand for Harry to shake. "My name's John Smith. I'm from America." Harry shook his hand. "John Smith, huh? How original."

"I know. It's totally weird that my parents would name me John if they knew their surname was Smith." Harry studied the man before him carefully. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties, with jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'I may not be who you want to be!'He had blonde hair, with blue eyes of a man that had seen too much. He was muscular, the type of a guy that women would go for.

"My name's Harry Potter." Harry said. John's eyes widened. "Harry Potter?" Harry stiffened. "You're the Dursleys' nephew, right?" he relaxed, then nodded. "The neighbors mention you all the time. Could you please take me to your uncle, please? Harry, once again, nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you! I've been searching for them for days." The man explained. "There are some, uh, stuff I need to ask of them." Harry led John to his house. "Here it is." John knocked the door, and Uncle Vernon opened it. He spotted Harry but not before he saw John. "What do you want?" Vernon asked. "I need to speak to you, in private," John explained.

Uncle Vernon nodded, and said, "Come in," And walk in the house with a brisk pace. Then he paused, turning around. "Get back to your room, boy!" he barked, and John frowned. That was not a behavior he should show to his nephew. But he couldn't do anything as if he objected, he would be kicked out of the house. So he shot Harry an apologetic look, and Harry just shrugged like it was nothing. That made John frown more. That boy might had been neglected, or worse, abused.

He couldn't do anything, so he just followed the man into a room. By nightfall, John Smith went home, but not before he spoke to Harry. "I'll be seeing you more often than you thought you would," John whispered in Harry's ear and the boy didn't know what the man was talking about.

So Harry waved John goodbye, wondering of what the man had said, not knowing that what John had said was completely true.

A/N: So, I'll update if I have time, but I won't if there's exams, so if I have excuse me for a week, please! Oh, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with I Am Number Four or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Harry stood up dusted off the dirt on his clothes. "Where are we?" He asked. Cedric shrugged. "Dunno, it looks like a graveyard to me. What do you think?" That was when Harry noticed the headstone. It said: Tom Riddle. He knew that name. That man had caused him pain when he was a baby. He had tried to kill Harry when he was eleven and twelve. Voldemort. Harry made the connection and whispered to Cedric, "Run!" But they never got the chance. A voice shouted, "Kill the spare!" Green light blinded both Cedric and Harry. The spell was meant for Cedric.

In the flash of light, Cedric vanished completely, leaving Harry confused. Was the killing curse supposed to even do _that?_ If Cedric was safe, then Harry would thank his savior. Well, if he survived, that is. Suddenly, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain and his knees buckled. It felt as if his head had split open. He couldn't see.

Harry felt being pulled to his feet. He struggled, and got slapped on the face as a reply. "Quiet," hissed a squeaky voice. Harry knew that voice. It was the voice of that rat, Wormtail. "You!" Harry burst out, staring at the face of his parents' killer. Wormtail didn't answer. He slammed Harry onto Tom Riddle's headstone and tied him to it.

Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't even breathe. Wormtail didn't notice that Cedric was missing. He must have assumed that Cedric's body was lying in the dark. Wormtail stuffed a piece of cloth into Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't make a sound. A bundle stirred near Harry's feet.

Wormtail seemed to be busying himself with a cauldron. Crackling flames appeared at the bottom of it. A large snake slithered away into the darkness. Pettigrew shivered. "It is ready, master." He picked up the bundle that was at Harry's feet and pulled open the robes. Wormtail revealed a disgusting thing that looked like a baby. Harry was repulsed.

Wormtail took the-thing-that-looked-like-a-baby and put it in the cauldron. Harry had no idea what was going on, except that it had something to do with Voldemort. Wormtail was speaking. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" A fine trickle of dust fell into the cauldron. The cauldron's waters bubbled and hissed. They turned into an icy, poisonous, cold looking blue.

Then Wormtail pulled out a thin, shining dagger out from inside his robes. He looked downright terrified of what was going to happen. "Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master," Wormtail choked out. Then he raised his dagger above his right hand, and swung it downwards. Wormtail screamed with agony. Harry closed his eyes. He would not see it.

Next, Wormtail turned to Harry, whose eyes was still closed. Harry shakily opened them when he felt Wormtail's breath on his face. "Blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe." Harry could not struggle, as he was bound too tightly to do so. Wormtail's dagger poked Harry's right arm, and blood seeped out of it. Wormtail took a glass vial from his pocket, and positioned it carefully there. A dribble of blood fell into the glass vial.

He staggered back to the cauldron. He poured the blood into it. The liquid inside it that had turned red when Wormtail dropped his flesh in the cauldron instantly turned blinding white. Harry closed his eyes. Somehow in his terrified state, he didn't want to get blind even there were more pressing matters in his hands.

"Robe me," said a man with a cold voice. Wormtail hurriedly handed him robes and he put them on. The man stared at Harry, who stared back. Harry couldn't believe it. His nightmares were true. It was . . .

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

A/N: Everybody who does the Goblet of Fire Alternate Universes always stop at 'Lord Voldemort had risen again', don't they? So I tried it. Enough chit-chatting. I'm going to have exams at 15 October so I'm going to prepare starting from today. Sorry those who like my story! (Though I totally doubt that anyone would like my story) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter and I Am Number Four.

A/N: Sometimes I hate teachers so much. No, it's not because they give us so much homework. It's their job, right? I dislike them sometimes because if somebody in your class gets in trouble, the whole class pays for it. It's so unfair sometimes. This is an example: Some boys in my year and the boys a year below me was making a lot of noise and the boys that didn't do anything had to pay for it. (I'm a girl.) You see?

Chapter 3

Harry had never been so terrified in his whole life. There he was, tied helplessly in front of a whole load of Death Eaters that were three times more powerful than Harry was and three times the size of him. It was a long story of how the Death Eaters were here. The short version was that Voldemort had branded Wormtail with the Dark Mark, called the Death Eaters here, given Harry a speech about how they were so alike, blah blah blah, the Death Eaters came, Voldemort questioned their loyalty, gave great lot of pain to them, told the story of the 'Great Harry Potter', note the sarcasm there, how he knew about the Triwizard Tournament, how he was resurrected, and now was giving a speech about a magic stone he had stolen.

Now, see how long the short story was? Dear Reader, let us now return to the 'great' speech our dear-old-friend-that-has-kidnapped-our-even-more-older-friend-from-his-safety has created.

". . . Will be victorious, with this gem. It is not found anywhere on Earth. I have stolen it from a man, that has more powers than any wizard could have. As that particular man would not cooperate with me, I have decided that I will use it without his knowledge." There was gasp from behind another headstone that was not the one Harry was tied to. Voldemort, too blinded with his victory with the stolen item and the fact that Harry was powerless to do anything and tied up, he did not notice and continued. "This gem, as I heard from when the man that I stole from and a woman were conversing, is called a Loralite.

"This is not the only thing I heard. These two adults, when I eavesdropped, were arguing about weird things that I do not know of. After the conversation, I have come to the conclusion that these adults are neither Muggles nor Wizards. They are _aliens._"

Someone from the group of Death Eaters gasped. Harry thought that the action was quite odd for a tough, scarily large brute of a Death Eater. The other Death Eaters started whispering loudly until Voldemort lost his temper, insulted that his followers were more scared of these _aliens _than him. "Quiet! I have not finished. With this gem, we shall wipe the world of those who do not deserve to be in the presence of us purebloods and have stolen our magic. We shall rule the world!"

The Death Eaters cheered. Voldemort had been trying to sway the Death Eaters from the topic of the aliens, and was successful. But he was not successful of getting Harry away from it, though. The boy now knew there were aliens among the world. He knew Voldemort was not crazy and making things up because the Loralite gem was the proof of it. Harry hoped that Voldemort would not realize that the boy was still tied to the headstone and kill him. He needed to find more information about the aliens.

Now, Dear Reader, do you remember Cedric disappearing when the killing curse hit him? Harry was right when he guessed someone had saved Cedric. What if I told you that someone had been hearing everything from behind a headstone, waiting for the right moment to help Harry? Do you remember that gasp? What will happen now? Read on, read on. . .

Harry was surprised, very surprised; to see John Smith who was carrying Cedric who was conscious but looked paralyzed charging out from behind a headstone. John set down Cedric carefully, and catching the Death Eaters and Voldemort by surprise, lifted his hand, light emitting out of them. They were blinded and John took advantage of this, freeing Harry from the headstone.

"Come on," John told Harry, "We need to get out of here. Cedric, can you apparate us out of here?" Cedric snapped out of his shocked state and nodded. "Right, just apparate us to that village you call . . . Hogsmead, right?" Cedric nodded again. Harry was in shock of what had happened. John, seeing Harry about to ask questions, told him, " I'll answer your questions later. We need to get out of here first." He looked pointedly at the Death Eaters and Voldemort, who were still blinded. "They won't be blind for long." Harry nodded. "Alright," he said.

John and Harry took hold of Cedric's hands. With a pop, the two wizards and one alien (though the wizards didn't know yet) vanished.

A/N: Sorry about the 'Dear Reader' thing. I just didn't know how to make the story end. If I didn't add them, I wouldn't stop typing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this. Oh well. I don't own anything here.

Chapter 4

_POP!_ Cedric, John and Harry appeared in the middle of Hogsmead. John instantly moved to business. "Alright, Harry. Could you please show us where your godfather's hideout is?" John asked calmly. "How do you know that?" Harry asked, eyes widening. "I told you, I'll answer your questions later." John replied. "Harry has a godfather?" Cedric asked, not realizing that he was talking about Sirius Black.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Unbelievable, right?"

"Harry, could you please show us to your godfather's hideout instead of chatting?" John asked, part calmly and part panicking. "Sure. You don't have to bite my head off, you know." Harry was irritated by now. Who was this mysterious guy, and why did he help them? More importantly, how did he know everything about the godfather stuff?

Harry knew he would get his answers later, and John seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack. So, he brought him and Cedric to Sirius Black's hideout. He didn't know what he was thinking, risking his godfather's hideout, but his instinct told him that John and Cedric could be trusted.

Half an hour later, Harry, John and Cedric arrived at Sirius's cave. They were exhausted and sweating. Sirius wasn't there, but when he got back, he would be in for a surprise. "Okay. We're save here. Your godfather knows me, Harry, so I don't think he'll mind." John said. "How does Sirius know you?" Harry asked. "He did some research and found out about me. He must be really great at researching, because your mother didn't even know about me!"

"Wait." Cedric interrupted. "Do you mean that Sirius Black is your godfather? Isn't he a criminal? How do you know him?" Cedric asked Harry. "Umm . . . It's a bit of a long story actually, Cedric." Cedric was persistent. "Tell me!"

"Alright, alright." So Harry told the story of him meeting his godfather, helping him escape, Peter Pettigrew and how Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin knew. Once he was finished, Cedric nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, actually." Harry's eyes were wide. "You believe me?" Cedric nodded again. "Yeah. I don't know why, but I just do."

"Alright," Harry said and turned to John, "What do you mean that my mother didn't know about you? What part does my mother have in this?" John told Harry, "Why don't I start at the beginning?" Harry nodded in answer. "Right, it all started when my mother, Lara, came here." John started. "You mean at this cave?" Cedric asked. John and Harry jumped, forgetting that he was here with them too. "I suppose you'll hear this too," John said and Cedric nodded. "No, I didn't mean this cave. I meant this planet, Earth."

Harry and Cedric were shocked. "Umm . . . John, aren't you supposed to start from the _beginning?_" John blushed. "Oops! Sorry," John told them. "I promise, I will start from there this time. Okay, here's the story . . ."

A/N: Yay! No more exams anymore! I'm FREE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four or Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry about the last Author's Note. Trust me, I'm not mental. Just excited that I have four days of holiday and I'm going to a class that my friends are in. I'm happy because I was so lonely for two years without friends and the horror of building more friends . . .

Chapter 5

"Wait, you mean you're an alien?" John had just told the story of how there were other living planets.

"One of the last from Lorien," John smiled bitterly. "What happened?" Cedric asked. He was still shocked with the story of Sirius Black, and now there he was, learning about aliens. He thought his head was going to burst. At least Harry knew about some of the things that were explained to him today. "Some other race from another planet came and destroyed Lorien. The planet Mogadore. The people were called Mogadorians. Our leaders knew they were coming and assigned ten children to escape to Earth. All our people died protecting our home. We children were just three or four years old and had protectors called Cêpan. We successfully escaped. For 11 years, my Cêpan, Henri and I ran, not knowing when the Mogs were going to catch us. You see, we could only be killed in sequence. The Mogadorians had killed Numbers One, Two and Three."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "Why would the Mogs want to catch you if they already killed all of the people from Lorien?"

"We were supposed to be the next leaders of Lorien. I guess the Mogs thought we were going to take back our planet. Sorry Mogs, but I think we were too busy hiding from you all." John cracked a smile. "So yeah, back to the story. I was Number Four. I was next. We escaped just after Three died. We knew how the others died by the scars we got on our legs," John said, noticing that Harry was just about to open his mouth. "We came across Paradise, Ohio and I went to school there for a few months. I met this girl named Sarah Hart, and became enemies with a bully called Mark James. I thought I would finally have a normal life."

"Except the Mogadorians caught up to you," Cedric said quietly. John nodded. "They killed Henri, and almost killed me too. Except when Six came and rescued me," John said with a fond look on his face. "We defeated the Mogs with Sarah, Mark and my best friend, Sam as witnesses. The whole school, which had been a battleground for us was destroyed. We fled after the fight, with the policemen thinking I was a terrorist. We had to find the others. Six and I brought Sam with us, whose father was a Loric ally.

"We located Number Seven, Marina, in Spain with a Cêpan that didn't want to teach her. We needed to reach to her. But first, we needed to go back to Paradise to collect something Sam's dad left behind. It was some sort of tablet that would lead us all the other members of the Garde but we didn't know at that time.

"Six, Sam and I parted ways with Sam following me because the Mogadorians had my Chest – which had my Inheritance in it. Sam and I found my Chest in a cave in West Virginia and found another one too. It was Nine's. He was locked up in a cell. We freed him and –"

"What are you three doing in this cave?"

A/N: Sorry. I was never really good at explanations. Did I get some of the facts wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry. I was never really good at explanations. Did I get some of the facts wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my uncountable books.

A/N: Hello! I'm back! As I am sure you noticed… My father wanted to replace the charger when it was January, but my mother was doomed under the pitiful gaze of my brother, so she bought him one. Note: my brother is three years older than me and I'm probably thought as the spoilt kid by my brother and his friends. Anyway, my father didn't want to buy the charger 'til after the month passed because he would probably sit in the chair, staring at the computer until it's time for bed. Thank you, annoying brother. (That was sarcasm). Surprisingly, he's downstairs watching TV instead of being here…

Chapter 6

"What are you three doing in this cave?"

John, Cedric and Harry stared at the man. Harry was the first to react. "SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, hugging him. Sirius Black was shocked, very shocked to see his godson (who was missing by the way), Cedric Diggory (who was missing too), and John Smith, Lily's half-brother who he had never seen for thirteen years. "What are you three doing here?" Sirius repeated. "And you two! Everybody's searching for you!"

"Well, as Cedric and Harry would agree with me, we can't go back to the horrors of the public world until the slight Voldemort and my gem problem goes away." John said. Harry's head snapped up to him. "Wait, your gem?"

"Who did you think was the owner of the gem? I'm an _alien,_ Harry! Who else?"

"I thought it was one of your friends."

John thought for a moment then nodded. "Fair enough." He walked to Sirius and hugged him. "I heard the news of your escape. I knew that you were innocent thirteen years ago. I just didn't have any proof. I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone after Peter."

John just shrugged. "It's all over now. Come on, let me introduce you to Cedric Diggory." Cedric shook hands with Sirius. Now that he knew the truth about Sirius, he wasn't that scared anymore. "Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

John said, "Now, can we get back to the story now?"

Harry and Cedric both said, "Of course," and they, Sirius and John sat down on the cold hard floor for John to continue telling the story. "Okay, so we freed Nine but Sam was captured. I wanted to go back to save him but I couln't. It was mainly because of Nine and the barrier that surrounded the place. Meanwhile, Six found Marina and her Cêpan, Adelina…"

A/N: And you know the rest of it. Or not. Well, the reason I didn't want to continue is because 1) my fingers hurt and I'm too lazy 2) I don't want to give spoilers of Rise of Nine. Bye! I'll see you like the next time my brother's not on the computer!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Pittacus Lore and JK Rowling owns the books and I don't know about the movies. Actually – Never mind.

Chapter 7

"And that's all of it." John finished telling the story. "Wow, it must have been hard work, running all over Earth, trying to get away from the Mogadorians and to Lorien." Harry thought for a while, processing the story through his mind, then said, "Wait. If your mother gave birth to my mother, that means your mother is my grandmother and you're my uncle!"

John chuckled. "Yeah, that's right." Harry turned to glare at his godfather, shouting, "Why didn't you tell me I had an uncle?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we were in front of Remus, Ron and Hermione and I wanted to discuss it to you only." He explained. "I contacted John and told him that I had escaped Azkaban and about this cave, thinking if he wanted a hideout, he could come here."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, "Ron and Hermione! They must be worried sick!"

"Of course they are. Dumbledore has people out there searching for you two," Sirius said to both Harry and Cedric. Cedric, who had been silent during the telling of John's story, said, "My parents must be looking for me, too."

"We have to tell Dumbledore," began Sirius-

"Wait!" shouted John startling all three of them. "We can't tell Voldemort where we are! I've shown myself to him and he must know who I am right now! If you tell the public that you're okay, and that means you too Cedric, won't Voldemort and his Death Eaters come after us?"

"What if we just tell Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"No," John said firmly. "We can't even give a slightest chance for the public to know that there's aliens out here on Earth."

"What about Ron and Hermione? I'm sure they can keep a secret. They didn't go screaming about Sirius when they met him," suggested Harry. "And Remus," said Sirius. "Yeah, you can trust Professor Lupin," Cedric told John.

John met the pleading gaze of his nephew. He studied the faces of the three in front of him closely for a few minutes. It was clear his nephew and Sirius trusted these three people. And he had met Remus Lupin a few times, only that Remus didn't know that he was in relation with Lily and that he was an alien.

He sighed, and gave in. "Alright."

Harry smiled. "Um… John? Could you please tell us what that gem Voldemort mentioned was?"

John nodded. "Alright." Sirius, Harry and Cedric got ready to hear a long story. "It all started…"

A/N: Next chapter, there'll be a full story of how John has this Loralite Gem. I'll probably update tomorrow or on Saturday. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any stories as I am not old enough. Anyway, who invented the word 'disclaimer'?

A/N: Here's the whole story for you.

Chapter 8

"It all started when we went back to Lorien. After all the years I and my six other aliens spent ruling the planet, it was still unsuccessful. That was when a group of rogue Mogadorians came and attacked us. We and our children tried to stop them. We were successful, but in result, one my children, Lerin, was killed. Lerin's Legacies was one of the rare ones. We grieved for him and realized that we took his powers for granted." John said.

"All seven of us Elders swore that we would never take such powers for granted anymore. Therefore, we put our powers, like for example, Six's invisibility, Marina's healing power, Eight's ability to teleport, Nine's way with gravity, Ella's umm… you know what, and some of my Legacies into a Loralite Gem, a gem that could only be found on Lorien."

"And now Voldemort has it," said Harry.

"Yeah," said John. "Um… Why are you grinning?" Cedric asked, watching his face. "Because, as I was going to tell you, the Loralite Gem we had was not like any other Loralite Gem we have on Lorien. We made it especially so that no other person, Mogadorian or human, could use it."

"You mean... "John grinned wider, letting Harry know that he was correct. "Yes! The most Voldemort could do is sell it. And we can't let him do that!" Sirius watched his friend let his worry show through his features. "I have to call the others. Sirius, contact your friend and tell him to bring Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, is it?" Harry nodded in comfirmation.

"Okay!" Sirius said as John whipped out his phone to call Six, the nearest one to him.

* * *

A few hours later, John, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella, Sarah Sam, Sirius, Remus, Cedric. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in Six's house. "John had explained the whole thing to the ones that just arrived. "You what?" Marina asked, full of shock and worry.

"Four lost the Loralite Gem and know he wants us too help him take it back." Nine supplied for her. Marina glared at him. "I know that, idiot," she snapped.

"Hey, who're you calling an idiot? You're the idiot!"

"Why you-"

"-Just ignore them, both of them are idiots," grinned Five, ignoring the shouts of "Hey!" the both of them let out.

"We need to focus," Six said. "There's no question about it. We need to get that gem back. Are we in this or not?"

"Of course we are!" Marina's husband, Eight, said. The others quickly agreed. "Then let's do it!" And they all spent the rest of the day planning.

A/N: There it is. Could you check my new story, the Digidestined of Loyalty? It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Digimon, obviously. I mean, what else would have 'Digidestined' there? Don't know Digimon? Then you're crazy. It's famous! There's a Digimon show in Disney XD, and half of you are probably watching the show as you read this!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except, hopefully, a series of books that I write in the future.

A/N: Hi! I'm back. Sorry I didn't update both of my stories for a while and it was because I had an exam coming and now, it's over and I can update now! Oh, and did you see the name I created up (John's son)? Laaame. Seriously. I need to make up more amazing names.

Chapter 9

The plan was set. All they had to do was find out where Voldemort was (hey, why do you think the Aurors didn't find him, before Harry temporarily killed him?), sneak inside his hideout, get caught (they didn't know if that was a plan or not), fight for their lives (they always fought for their lives whenever they when to an enemy's lair, remember?) get a few of them to slip pass through the Death Eaters, try to take the Gem back and if they failed, the plan was escape and make another plan or die. Easy, huh?

No, it wasn't. In truth, the plan was petty and it took all Hermione's strength to not burst into tears at how the plan was. Remus had comforted her. "Hermione," he said in his gentle teaching voice, "at least we have a plan. God knows how many times James and Sirius had dived headfirst into danger without a plan when they were both Aurors. We cannot get ourselves overstressed. Remember that." With that, he gave a comforting smile and walked away to give Hermione to think about that.

The next day, Hermione was clear minded and she was back to her bossy and bookworm self and went to classes normally. (She and Ron always sneaked out of Hogwarts everyday to help with the planning and everything. By the way, Harry and Cedric was thought by Sirius and Remus.)

Hermione looked up when she heard her name being called. She groaned. She was daydreaming, _again_. People thought it was because of the disappearance of Harry (and Cedric too), but it was really because she was thinking of better plans.

"Hermione!" Ron panted as he raced into the common room. "I need to talk to you for a while!" Hermione stood up from her favorite armchair, and followed Ron out of the common room without a word.

They both walked to the Room of Requirement which was introduced to them by Sirius and Remus. The room was basically what they needed when they wanted to talk in private or when you were doing in secret (like planning pranks, as Sirius had told them). You could do anything in that room and it was known by very few people. "So, what was it?" Hermione asked, impatient.

Ron opened his mouth, hesitant to speak. "Well, there was something I wanted to discuss with you…"

A/N: So, what do you think that discussion is about? I know you were hoping for some romantic scenes, but let me tell you, I hate romance. Well, sometimes. There was the Twilight Saga and the Tigers' Curse series, but that had adventure. So don't too hopeful…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, people! Long time no see, huh? Well, you'll have to 'long-time-no-see' me again, which sucks. You see, my computer is (kinda) spoiled so... you know what. That means I'm not updating until like I-don't-know-when, for people who don't get it. I doubt people won't understand that simple thing. The good news is, my mother's gonna buy a new computer/laptop/iPod for me soon, and the bad news is that I might choose to buy the iPod. And I don't know if I can update with the iPod, so that means you won't be seeing me in a long time. Don't mind me if new chapters keep popping up in unpredicted times, and I doubt that lots of readers will still be reading my story(s). I might buy a laptop or computer, but don't get your hopes up. I'm probably writing this A/N too long. So, see you next time!

-Pencilynn


End file.
